Light in The Deepest Darkness
by BlurVision
Summary: sets after the event of Sonic 06. Mephiles the dark a half part of Solaris survives the time resets and now to act his revenge to the world until he met a certain female hedgehog. MephAmy fanfic
1. Information

This will be my first Fanfic of Sonic the hedgehog property and noted that i'm not a really great writer if there was some error or dialog not correct please note it to me.

as for the fanfic itself this was a Major MephAmy fanfic and maybe some other ships here and there but no further a do lets get into it.

p.s. some of this fic was somewhat/ had idea based around Bride of Mephiles by CrankshaftRabbit if you haven't read it yet i highly recommend it its a great fic


	2. Chapter 1

Three years after event of sonic 06. Mephiles once the powerful god Solaris was defeated by trio of super form hedgehogs and was manage to escape the destruction of Solaris, emerge from the earth itself he transform into the form that he had stolen from shadow and continue on walking with his wounds that he received from the super form hedgehogs.

Weak and badly injured mephiles was struggling to move and had to find a place to hide and regaining his power back but his body won't let the demon moving any longer and was collapse on the ground somewhere in Greenhill zone.

Before the demon loss consciousness he saw someone rushing to his aid before finally blackout.

 **sorry for being too short but i'll try to make it longer next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

Somewhere in Greenhill zone a pink hedgehog was taking a stroll there, she taking a break after searching for her hero sonic he wasn't showed up recently around town that make her somewhat a little sad. While still walking she thought what her friend was doing cream, vanilla and gemerl was out of town, big probably fishing somewhere, blaze was back to her dimension a while back with silver, shadow and rouge maybe doing some mission from G.U.N., knuckles was still guarding the master emerald at angle island, tails working on a project for week, and the chaotix was working on an investigation.

After a few moment she saw someone on the ground that make Amy shock and rush to his aid.

''hey, are you okay!'' she asked to find out the person was unconscious.

After that she brought him to her home, she was surprised that the male hedgehog had so many scars and deep wounded around his hand and the side of his stomach.

While patching the person wound, she realize that this person almost look like shadow but quite different with its fur was pale black and its stripes were colored grey-ish green with grey muzzle. After she's done patching the male hedgehog she let him to rest until he's wake up.

 **still short T-T**


	4. Chapter 3

After almost a week mephiles had finally woke up. Opening his dark green reptilian eyes.

''uhg…where…am I?'' mephiles said to himself while looking his surroundings.

''oh! You're awake'' Amy said relived ''you're in my house, I brought you here after I found you unconscious in Greenhill zone'' she reply

''um… thank you…'' he said, while mephiles think about it this pink hedgehog was one of the blue imbecile friend.

''just rest, and if you needed anything ask me'' Amy said and then finally leave the room.

Later that day Amy decided to check on the male hedgehog while bringing some food for mephiles to eat.

''here I brought food thought you might get hungry''

This is somewhat make mephiles worried he didn't need to eat but at the same time he don't want to bring suspicion.

''…thanks'' he said then started eating to surprised himself he 'had' a physical mouth and for the first time he tasted what food is like and start eating more.

''who are you and what's your name?'' Amy asked curios

Mephiles then a broadly stop eating 'of course she didn't remember, all memory of the event in soleanna had been erased after Solaris destruction, this is a chance to think of a plan for the trio hedgehog demise' he thought.

''mephiles. Mephiles the Dark- hedgehog'' he replied don't want to give her his actual name he thought that maybe she mention it to the trio.

''I'm Amy! Amy Rose and it's nice to meet you mephiles'' she said happily.

Seeing Amy happy and excited face made mephiles to feel weird it was like care, warmth and comfort inside his chest not knowing what it was or rather 'forgot' about the feeling that what he was sensing.

Seeing mephiles expression change made Amy worry ''are you okay?''

''I… I'm fine'' he said but not quite sure himself.

''mmmm…, okay then if you're sure and if your done eat just put the plate on the desk I'll pick it up later'' then Amy leave the room.

This let mephiles to ponder upon on what was he felt before but it came on just stress himself and go back to sleep.

 **not too short anymore yay :3**


	5. Chapter 4

At morning Amy was about going out for a walk when she heard a doorbell rang, Amy quickly going to the front door and was greeted by the blue blur himself.

''hey, Amy how you been today?''

''oh! Hi there sonic I haven't seen you around lately you okay? And I'm fine thanks for asking though''

''nothing, just adventuring somewhere''

''I see, well do you wanna go for a walk with me?''

''um… sorry Amy but I got something to do today, I guess I'll see you around then'' and with that sonic leave.

''oh… see you around then…'' Amy said but a little sad as well.

That day Amy was talking to mephiles, then mephiles realize that Amy look sad ''is something wrong?'' he asked

''it… its nothing'' while looking at the floor of course it's not 'nothing' mephiles can feel Amy emotion and it was kind of obvious, 'its must be because of that blue rodent, he will greatly pay for what his done to Amy' he thought.

And that afternoon Amy was checking the fridge on what to cook but then find out that they were out of vegetable so then amy was going to buy some groceries and leaving mephiles alone at the house and by that time mephiles was tried to find something for him to do, of course he just glancing what was showed on the TV but none of it caught his interest 'what a waste of time, the mortal did for an amusement' he thought then decided to check on What the trio hedgehog and Amy were doing.

Mephiles then create a crystal from his hand and used it to watch the hedgehog trio and Amy, he saw silver in someplace mephiles didn't recognize, then he saw shadow doing a paper work at G.U.N. HQ and then he switch to sonic, mephiles saw him at the park with someone he's not recognize and finally switch to Amy was that she was at the park as well taking a breather after buying groceries. Seeing the pink hedgehog look so calm and enjoying herself made mephiles happy for a reason that was when he had an idea to break Amy feeling toward the blue blur.

It was also then he remember what this feeling he's felt it was _Love. Love_ toward the sakura hedgehog, then decided that the blue blur was not worth for Amy then he tried to use his power to send a fake message to Amy that he was sonic and that he meet her near the lake at the park, knowing this amy excitedly going towards the lake what she saw was not was she expected.

There was sonic with another girl that she recognize of, she was sally acorn one of sonic old friend but from the distance she saw them there was no mistake that the two of them kiss.

''sonic…?'' Amy said not realizing that she said his name out loud.

Sonic then turn around startle that Amy saw them kissing, and Amy was about to tear in her eyes.

''a… Amy! Wait this is not what it look like I was going to tell you-'' sonic said

''was going to tell me? WAS!?'' Amy snapped at the blue hedgehog ''HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING THIS SONIC?! I WOULD HAVE TAKEN THIS LIGHTLY IF YOU'VE BEEN HONEST TO ME!''

''But-''

''NO BUTS I THOUGHT WE'VE BEEN A GOOD FRIEND FOR YOU TO TRUST ME BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG'' then the pink hedgehog ran from sonic sight

''sally I'm sorry but I had to go'' sonic said then ran after Amy ''Amy wait!''

Amy time when she cashed the blue blur had been pay off she was able to run away far from sight, she was heartbroken from this event and quickly back home. At Amy's home mephiles was making evil grin that his plan had gone smoothly than he expected regardless now nobody will be taking Amy from him.


	6. Chapter 5

Somewhere there was shadow was taking a break after his paperwork and was eating at the diner near the residential area, he was watching the news when suddenly a blackout had accord.

Then drive his attention toward the window when he thought he saw someone crying and look familiar 'Amy?' then he rushed outside to see no one was there 'was it my imagination?' he thought. He sigh then get back inside.

When Amy had finally made to her home then rush herself to the bedroom and was crying in her bed 'why?' she thought 'why sonic?'

After a while Amy cried herself to sleep unknown to her that someone had enter her room. That someone was mephiles, he decided to check on her to his surprise he found Amy already quite asleep in her bed. Then walking closer toward her bed and sat quietly next to her.

'Even when she sad, it really made her more beautiful' mephiles thought and start playing Amy bang with his finger, her ear were twitching and let out a moan. It sounded cute making mephiles to smile. Then after a few minute he let himself out of Amy room.

By that time mephiles was about to see what's on the TV again. _'News report a chaos emerald had just been stolen by Dr. Eggman robot they break in the night before the exhibits start this morning…'_ this caught mephiles attention 'the chaos emerald….' Mephiles ponder on the thoughts, he remember that time when sonic, shadow, and silver had defeated him when he was the god Solaris with the help of the chaos emerald to turn them into super form.

'I had to get the other emerald if they know that I'm survived, I doubt they will do same thing to get rid of me for good'

With that he leave the house on the search of the other emerald, mephiles sense there a similar energy nearby and going to the direction where it's coming from. Once he's there, mephiles had found one of the chaos emerald in the jewelry shop and dissent into the ground while use his other power to turn off the security system and the camera. He then stealthily taken the emerald if anyone beside him was there.

''one chaos emerald secured!'' the demon said happily but there's still six more to collect and while he can summon all the other six emerald to him, mephiles don't want his cover being expose yet while his power was recovering, so then he teleported back to amy home.

Mephiles was then back in the guest bedroom then decided to see if Amy had woke up. When he was walking down the stairs he saw Amy was sitting on the couch.

''hey, are you okay?'' he asked

Amy then turn around to see mephiles.

''it's… complicated…'' she answer while looking down at the floor

Then mephiles sat beside Amy and said ''…if there something wrong you should talk about it, it's not good for you to keep it inside or else it make matter worst'' with much care in his tone.

There was silence for the moment, then Amy broke the silence.

''it's sonic…'' Amy murmured

''he's… been lying to me all this time that he had a girlfriend… and… he think that I wouldn't take it well so he hid it…'' Amy stammered on her thoughts

''I thought we've been good friends enough for him to trust me… but … lying to me is more hurt than this… '' cant said anymore she started crying again

Mephiles then start to petting her ''there, there, I think it's best for you to take your mind of this situation for a while'' he suggest

There was a cold silence for 3 minute, then Amy finally nodded in agreement tears still falling from her jade eyes.

Mephiles then wipe her tears ''I heard about you being energetic and always happy, crying doesn't suit you'' he said

''…thanks'' Amy give a giggle before she presume on her cooking dinner.


	7. Chapter 6

It has been a week since mephiles lived in Amy home and his power were almost completely regain its former strength, and it was there he leave.

''thank you for taking care of me, miss rose'' mephiles said and bowed to her

''I… it's nothing really, and of course I'll help it's the right thing to do''

''I wish we could hangout some more'' mephiles felt a bit sad that it was _too_ soon but of course if he stayed longer the troublemaker will find out about him.

''sure we can! If you're not busy next week why don't we go out dinner together?'' Amy asked

''you mean… like a date?'' mephiles was being playful to the sakura hedgehog

''Wha- what? No!'' she fluster ''geez, don't get nervous I was just joking'' mephiles said 'though that's not particularly lie ether' he thought

''okay, then Thursday night, remember''

''I will, see you Thursday then'' and with that mephiles leave

And while walking since his power almost regaining its former strength why not make a hideout to stay and he know where exactly where to build one, and then mephiles disappear into the forest.

He was then arrive in soleanna, as the townspeople oblivious about he's presence it was because no one remember upon the tragedy that had fallen to their city but from only a few who remember or somewhat felt nostalgia feeling about it.

Mephiles then make his way to soleanna forest and had found a decent cave near the old castle in kingdom valley, then mephiles transform into his crystalize form and start using his power to emerge a crystal from the ground and such more and more emerge and start to covering the cave.

Mephiles then let out his sinister laugh ''MRAAAAHHAHAA HAHAHAHA!''

Everything was falling into places like a chest pieces, and then moved on to his next plan 'obtaining the remains of iblis' now mephiles search to the area where he was emerge from and that will surely where he will found the remains of iblis. When mephiles was there he used his power to rip the ground with giant crystal soon enough lava was start pouring from under the crystal and the lava soon starting to incinerate everything around it.

Mephiles then emitted his powerful aura over the molten puddle. Instantly, the pit gave out a gurgled growl. Mephiles was now delight after finding what's left of Iblis'. The demon then used the chaos emerald to merging himself and iblis remains, then the chaos emerald was starting to glow and the lava was started to surrounding mephiles and the color of the lava soon turning into purple. After that a beam of light was seen but not as intense when Solaris was renew soon enough the light was fading and now mephiles was not only had his full power back but he also had iblis' power as well. If iblis were still alive and at his fullest then he would become Solaris right there and then, but only partly of iblis were able to survive the time reset. Regardless everything was what he hope for and having iblis powers would surely help in getting rid of a few imbeciles standing in the way.

While mephiles was leaving to retrieve iblis' remains, Amy decided to go for a walk with blaze and it seem that she were taking a day off after the whole arrangement in the sol dimension.

''thanks for coming blaze, I hope I doesn't bothering you…'' Amy said

''no, you're not bothering anything I was the one who should be asking that'' blaze look concern

''oh, yeah I've been thinking how's silver been and why he isn't with us?''

''he's been taking over the arrangement in sol, I told him that he didn't need to but he insisted and he said that I should take a day off, that's why I had this day off'' blaze answer soft smile were seen as she think about the white hedgehog.

''silver was such a kind person…'' blaze murmured

Amy made a face, and blaze notice it ''Wha- what?'' blaze asked

''blaze since when are you going to ask him out yet'' Amy teased blaze which made blaze face to red apparent blush

''I… I don't think I'm ready to ask him that yet…'' blaze looking away far into the distance

''well I'm rooting for you blaze'' Amy give an encouragement to blaze

''oh, Amy since you've been asking about silver, I was wondering how's sonic doing?''

The question that she doesn't want to hear but decided to forget the whole sonic situation at the park.

''he's doing fine blaze'' Amy reply

Somehow blaze felt like there's some kind of bad turn between sonic and Amy, and finally decide not to ask.


	8. Chapter 7

Somewhere shadow was at the G.U.N. HQ when he suddenly felt an ominous aura in the air he can't quite sure what to put it. It's like it was there at the tip of your tongue but can't pronounce it in word, he thought. Then he decided to ignore it, at that same time sonic felt it as well and he doesn't like what was in the air as a sudden change in weather from sunny to a dark stormy cloud coming and violently crashing thunder, he's got this feeling at his right chest like as if he was being stab but he tried to brush it off and not thinking about it.

Sonic was going to amy home but then to find out that she was not home, ever since the park situation he was tried to contact/ meet her directly and apologize to her and start being friends again, but each time he miss her it's like luck was not in his favor right now. So then sonic will tried another time and with that he left the pink hedgehog home.

At angle island knuckles was guarding the master emerald when he saw rouge flying toward his direction.

''hey there knuckles, long time no see'' the white blue eyes bat greeted the red echidna

''this is rare for you to pay me a visit'' knuckles said

''I was going to stay here for a while'' rouge then pointed to the storm that was coming toward their direction

''I know what you mean, the weather was fine a minute ago then it suddenly change into stormy'' knuckles nodded then continue ''so where's you actually going?''

''I was told to investigate a magnetic field near station square that suddenly make the massive blackout a few week ago''

''why not asked tails for his help? He's even more knowledgeable about machinery department'' knuckles suggest

''I think about it'' rouge think of his friend suggest ''is he still in the workshop here?'' then asked knuckles

''I think so… he's been so absorb in his 'project' for the last two week''

''then I guess I'll pay him a visit later then''

And it was almost an hour when the storm had finally subsided then rouge said goodbye to the echidna. And then she decided to pay the twin tailed fox a visit in mystic ruin. She then knock the workshop door, waiting for the kitsune to answer. The door then open to reveal a yellow fox wearing a goggle and iron apron.

''oh! Rouge what are you doing here?'' Tails asked

''I want to ask a favor''

''sure what is it?''

''I need a help with the investigation cause of the magnetic field near station square that make massive blackout'' rouge said

''then I guess it finally the time to test my newest invention''

Then tails run back in the workshop to bring out some kind of device.

''is that what you've been working on a last two week?'' rouge asked

''yeah! This is magnetic wave tracker, this device will allow to pin point the exact location of where the source coming from'' tails explain

''then I guess were good to go then''

Both rouge and tails leaving mystic ruin and go to station square. And upon arriving they saw Amy and blaze walking around the city tails then stop to greet them.

''hello Amy, blaze it's been a while since we see each other huh'' tails said

''oh tails! How's you've been? You're we've been working on your project for this last two week'' Amy said

''I'm fine and I just finished my project while that I tried helping rouge with an investigation'' after tails said that it caught blaze attention

''what investigation?'' blaze asked

''it was about the blackout happening a week back, and rouge thought it was caused by a massive magnetic field near station square''

''then can we help out too?'' Amy said

''sure, the more help the better'' rouge answer

Then all of them were start going with tails tried to find the magnetic wave from a week ago. And suddenly tails device starting to make a beeping sound.

''ah! I think I found its location'' tails said as all of them rushing to the area that the device point to be its source

When they arrived at the area, they saw the earth was tear apart by giant crystals, the grass and trees surrounding the area was incinerated though mephiles was long gone by the time they arrived.

''what the heck happened here?'' Amy shock after seeing the place burned

''it must be what caused the magnetic field though from the looks of it its already wasn't here anymore'' tails said ''and whatever it was it already left''

Then all of them start invested in searching that let them to the source of the magnetic field but was fruitless in their search.

''there's nothing we can do anymore, we search this place everywhere and still found nothing'' Amy complain

''I agreed with you'' blaze said

''but there's must be _something_ that will give us a clue'' tails said then point to the earth tear ''we haven't check what maybe down there''

Then they go near the tear and look below to there's surprise found the tear empty

''that's weird if this place was incinerated it must be because of something burning but there's nothing in the tear'' blaze somewhat confused

''maybe someone move it?'' Amy pointed out ''but that's impossible''

While tails, blaze and Amy were discussing the fact rouge was more interested in the mysterious blue and purple crystal, then take a small chunk of the crystal to be analyze later in G.U.N. HQ then return her attention to the group.

''this should be enough'' rouge concluded ''I think we should head back its starting to get dark''

''yeah…'' the three of them agreed and start heading home

Rouge then head back to G.U.N. HQ after that she headed toward the lab to her surprise she saw shadow there as well. Then the black hedgehog approach her.

''so did you find anything?'' shadow ask

''what, no greeting?'' she said coolly thought she knew him well that shadow never greeted people ''yes, I found this strange crystal at the burning site'' then proceed to analyze it.

''this may take a while'' rouge said as the screen visual started to breaking the crystal component and said analyzing

''well if it's done analyze it, tell me'' with that shadow left the lab

After an hour shadow waiting and reads some book to kill time, the result was finally showed. Rouge then inform the black hedgehog

''so is there anything coming up?'' shadow asked

''sadly no, but this strange crystal had a strange component that were almost similar to chaos energy, in fact it almost the exact chaos energy you had'' rouge inform

''how is that possible?''

''that what we don't know, I tried to investigate the area again tomorrow''

'What is going on?' shadow thought


	9. Extra

While mephiles return to his hideout in soleanna after regaining iblis' power he'd now camouflaged his hideout that apparently has expanded to the ruin of old soleanna castle that the king used to reside in. Mephiles then had gain the other two chaos emerald and now was waiting for his 'hangouts' with Amy but it's was tomorrow and he was getting impatient by the second, so he tries to think of something to do then he realize as he walked through the halls of the old castle was dirty, water seeping from the hole of the ceiling, and it's all mossy.

'What kind of leader want to live in a place like this' he thought

'And if I were to make drastic decision later and making little flower to live with me here, she can't live in a place conditions like this…, I think I just found something to do after all'

Then mephiles summon his smaller demons and divided them into three groups.

''alright, right team clean the roof, chimney, fix the hole on the ceiling, floors and walls of the castle, fix all the electricity equipment except for lamp but in the ball room, and the water pump'' and the demons on the right disappears doing what they're told to do

''left team clean the throne room that includes the small room, the hallway, ball room, kitchen, bathroom, and all bedrooms that were still usable'' then the demons on the left disappeared as well

''middle team clean the courtyard, garden, and all water surrounding this castle'' then the last demons finally disappeared

In matter of minutes all the smaller demons had finished their appointed tax and disappeared into nothingness. By then mephiles was in the old garden thinking while looking at the pink colored rose he just pick up.

'Why am I like her? She's just like the other mobians but there something that I saw when she was with me'

'I remember this feeling that I've forgotten a long time ago, to be _Love_ and _Loved_ by others…'

As mephiles wonder he'd then lost track of time, like he was in a time freeze when he's thinking by the fact.


	10. Chapter 8

After two day had gone by it was finally the day Amy had promise her new friend mephiles to hang out together. This particular day that mephiles himself been waiting for after two day preparing the plan to kill the trio hedgehogs, and collecting other two chaos emerald it made him somewhat lonely realizing that after he and the sakura hedgehog parted. But now is not the time thinking about it and he finally made his way to the pink hedgehog home.

As Amy was about to leave her house she saw mephiles in front of the door ''oh, you're here!'' Amy said happy

''of course I didn't forget'' mephiles simply replied ''the other day was quite made me anticipated, glad that I can manage it somehow'' that is not wrong he thought

''so where we headed?'' mephiles ask

''there's a diner outside of town and it's not that far away from here, so we'd be going there''

And then they finally walk to the diner. It was a clear night as the moon shining bright and countless stars sparkling in the sky that was accompany with quite night. They were soon leaving the resident area and into a forest before reaching the diner.

''what a quite night I really need this'' Amy seem to enjoying herself, and mephiles nodded

''I think we're almost there'' she exclaim

That was true as mephiles can see a building up ahead. And finally their made it to the destination. Mephiles act like a gentleman open the door for Amy.

''lady first'' mephiles said, and Amy let out a little chuckle

''thank you, fair gentleman'' she said with kind of royalty person talk teasing mephiles, then he too start to chuckle

When both of them enter, mephiles was hoping there still an empty sit available for the two of them and lucky enough there are and start making their way to the empty spot.

''so you've come here sometimes?'' mephiles ask as he sit opposite to her

''on occasion, sometime it just me or with cream and the others'' Amy remember

Then the waitress come to their direction.

''what would you two having?'' the waitress ask

Then mephiles and Amy looking at the menu, there are soup, sweets, juice and drinks. Then Amy decided to order a strawberry shortcake and mephiles order a parfait, with that the waitress writes the order down in a small note and going to the cashier.

''so how's you've been for the last two day?'' mephiles asked waiting for the order to come

''been hanging out with blaze, tails and rouge.'' Amy answer then continue ''and investigate some burning site outside town, if I remember correctly it was near Greenhill zone as well''

Mephiles of didn't really worried because he'd didn't leave any evidence at the site even if they went far analyze the crystal there's not a slides' clue that will pin point it towards him.

''did they find anything?'' mephiles HAD to ask

''no, rouge even went far to analyze the strange crystal she found at the site at G.U.N. HQ but didn't find a thing though she said the crystal had a weird component but that was it''

Then the waitress come back with their order and place it down the table.

''I hope you enjoy it'' the waitress bowed and leave

''well I already talk about my agenda the last two day then how about you? Did anything interesting happened?'' Amy ask and start eating her shortcake

''not that I remember, no'' mephiles lied

''I know, it has been a while since anything interesting had happened''

Mephiles also eat his parfait 'this is so good!' he thought then ask ''even there's no Dr. Eggman start rampaging the city with his robots?''

''yeah, the only thing that Eggman robot do last week was stolen a chaos emerald from exhibits and then nothing''

''what do you think those Eggman robot want with the chaos emerald anyway?'' Amy asked

''I don't know''

''oh, hello there Amy and who is that person with you and why is he looked like shadow?'' a voice that coming from her side

When both of them turn to see rouge and omega.

''I never saw him before, care to explain?'' rouge said

''this was my friend new mephiles'' Amy answer and mephiles nodded

''can I seat next to you hon?'' before Amy answer rouge already sit next to her and omega pursuit to sit next mephiles, which was making mephiles annoyed

''hm? What's wrong mephiles you don't like robot?'' Amy ask

''…you could say that…'' _'Of course not, I just don't want this 'man made' to sit next to me after what he did AND for ruining my night'_ Mephiles thought

''I'll be fine, mephiles omega is a nice robot'' Amy gave mephiles a smile ''so what are you doing here?'' then asked rouge

''I was going to investigate the burn area again and decided to take a rest a bit''

''well I hope you made a progress but why omega is with you?''

''shadow said I need an assistance'' rouge replied then look at the clock ''oh look at the time better head back see you later Amy'' with that both rouge and omega left

And both mephiles and Amy left alone was again resuming conversation, after finally finish their dessert's and mephiles start walking her home. While there in the forest again it left mephiles thinking.

'They'd surely tell shadow about me and I wasn't even put the _other_ plan into motion yet, I'm sure that if they eventually find out they will never let Amy near me again… I guess I have to take drastic decision now' and then mephiles resume his walking Amy home. But before they start going out of the forest mephiles stop.

''hm, mephiles is there something wrong?'' Amy asked concern for her friend

'You concern for the wrong reason little one' mephiles said coldly

When mephiles change his tone of voice it made the pink hedgehog look uneasy ''Wha- what do you mean?''

'I think you know what I meant' and then when the moon was covered by the cloud it make mephiles eyes glowing creepily in the dark with a creepy smile, like a predator watching its prey. Amy then tried to run away from him but she failed as mephiles grab her with his hands. 'She still look cute when she's scared' he thought

''let me go!'' Amy scream

'I'm afraid I can't do that' then pulling the pink hedgehog closer and start hugging her, Amy felt shiver then mephiles whispered 'this only hurt for a moment'

Mephiles then open his mouth revealing a long sharp fang and then proceed to bit the cleft of her neck releasing his venom into her body. Amy scream in agony but sadly no one heard her, and after mephiles done injecting his venom then said to her in a loving tone ''sleep little one, you had a tiring day close you're eyes''

Amy soon enough closing her eyes and falling limb in mephiles hand, then mephiles carried her bridal style and disappeared into the woods.


	11. Chapter 9

Mephiles has teleport back to his hideout in soleanna, and upon arriving in the old castle with Amy still asleep in his hand after finding a still useable room for her then proceed to put her in a large bed while still staring at her with care. He then play with her bang but Amy doesn't react, she was in a deep sleep and placing his hand on her forehead he'd use his power to erased the memory of the event that had just happen in the forest and replacing it with an artificial one so that the sakura hedgehog never doubted him or distrust him.

'She looked like a snow white sleeping beautifully' he thought then finally leave the room

Then as he was walking down the hall of the castle it had hit him

'They may be looking for her, finding out she was not at her home. I need to make them lost my track if they ever find out'

Mephiles teleported back to the same forest where he'd just abduct the sakura hedgehog then walking deeply into the wood and found a decent cave that we're perfect for his 'decoy' hide out far from civilization and human, animal or mobian.

It was morning when tails paid a visit to Amy's home then knocking the door but no respond. Then the twin tailed fox asking her neighbor since when she had leave her house.

''Amy…? oh! She had been leaving her house last night with someone'' the elder mobian said

''can you tell me what this person look like?'' tails started to worried for his friend that something bad maybe had happened to her

''… I sorry dear but I can't quite remember what that person look''

''Its fine don't worry we'll find her'' this fact making the kitsune freak out

Tails then proceed to call everyone about the terrible news, sonic was speechless in the whole phone call. He was trying to apologies to Amy and finding out that she might have been kidnap made the blue blur even worse and felt like it was _his_ fault.

Then after that the team chaotix starting to investigate the household.

''look carefully on finding an evidence charmy, we can't let the other down'' vector said

''I'm trying vector but everything here was like it never been touch'' charmy start to complain

As vector and charmy investigate the living room and the kitchen while espio was investigate the second floor, while looking at the hallway and entered the vacant room he surprise to sense that someone had been using that room before and whoever or whatever it was from its aura that had stinking the place he could tell that it wasn't friendly.

''hey vector, come up here I think I might have found something'' espio callout to vector

''what is it espio found something?'' vector rushing to the vacant room upstairs

''I felt a very malicious aura in this room there must be something that could help us''

''… okay espio I trust your judgment'' then vector mustered the courage to enter the room

''there's no ghost will jump at him right?'' charmy teased espio simply shake his head

Then when vector was searching the area for clues he found a gray-ish green fur under the bed and it surely wasn't Amy that's for sure. He later give it to rouge to be analyze them in G.U.N. HQ

Upon analyze the fur she was shock that whoever this person is he had the almost the exact same DNA structure as shadow but try to see the visual differences she pressing the keyboard then a picture showed up. Rouge shook her head in disbelief as the person who was shown at the monitor was the exact person she met the other night with Amy then shadow and the others was entering the lab.

''Rouge did you find-'' shadow then look at the monitor stand still, same with both sonic and silver

''it- it can't be…'' silver stutter for words, stand still as if he was seen a ghost

Then shadow look turn into an absolute anger ''MEPHILES!'' he shouted

''who's mephiles?'' knuckles asked but not heard of by shadow

''how!? How he was still here? I thought we destroy him'' silver utterly in disbelief

''um… guys explanation please?'' the twin tailed fox asked and look worried at sonic who was look like his soul was rip-out from him

''sonic?'' tails callout but no respond ''SONIC!'' tails then yell at him

Then sonic finally snapped ''Wha-?''

''silver calm down'' blaze said tried to ease silver from his sudden breakdown and the other join her to calmed the trio down

After trying to calm the trio hedgehog down they finally regain their composure back.

''Okay from the top who's this 'Mephiles' person and how'd you three the only one that know him?'' knuckles demand

''it's not just 'us' knuckles from the look on rouge face she seem to have seen the guy'' sonic point out

''because she saw the person last night with Amy but you three look likes you've got history with him''

''it's complicated, trust me''

Then silver tell the other anyway ''we _have_ been meet him before but not in this _timeline_ '' silver explain

''what do you mean?'' tails asked confused

Then the trio tell the event that had happened in soleanna, saving the princess, chased mephiles, fighting iblis, about the ruin future, humanity betrayal toward shadow, blaze 'sacrifice', sonic 'death', defeating Solaris, blowing out the flame itself and the Solaris project that was never even existed in this timeline. The other was utter shock and blaze felt badly towards silver that even 'she' herself forgot about the white hedgehog.

''but how you remember all of this?'' rouge said

''that maybe due to upon defeating Solaris but I'm still not quite sure myself'' shadow said still staring at the monitor angrily

''but what is he want with Amy?'' knuckles ask

''that what we still don't know yet but we can't stay still either, it's a matter of time before he'll start to attack'' shadow mutters

''and we can't let that bastard have Amy either, we need to locate his hide-out and rescue her!'' sonic said

''if we able to find his hide-out we needed a plan so that we don't doomed our self'' tails suggest

All of them agreed with tails idea and start making a search party and try to find mephiles as well.


	12. Chapter 10

And while that Amy had finally awake in one of the old castle room that mephiles put her in, she was look a little confused as she didn't remember being there. Then of course mephiles walk into the room again after finished create his 'other' hide-out.

''how you feel?'' he ask

''fine, but a little confused how did I get here?''

''you were suddenly pass out when walking through the forest then I brought you back to my home'' mephiles lied

Amy then look around the room it was look like a room in some castle and it was surrounded by a beautifully glimmering crystal on the celling with an artificial chandelier made out of the crystal. 'It look so pretty' Amy thought but unknown to her mephiles read her thoughts and was smiled at the complement. And proceed making her way towards the window and saw the sunlight reflected on the water on the castle ruin but she think the ruin castle part it's just a decoration.

''what a pretty scenery you get to live in'' Amy gazed dreamingly it was like as if she was in a storybook

''this is not the only thing here, there's more I need to show you'' mephiles exclaim then continue ''close your eyes and take my hand''

Then take his handout hoping that Amy would take it, she of course take it and closing her beautiful jade eyes and mephiles then teleported them both to his other hide-out.

''okay we're here you can open your eyes now''

Amy slowly open her eyes and was flabbergasted on the cave celling was saw by the glowing crystal that almost make them look like a real stars, it really was a very great surprise.

''I don't know what to say'' Amy lost for word on how awe the scenery is

''you don't need to I can already tell by the look on your face''

''what? Is it weird?'' she making sure, mephiles just shake his head to her question

It was when rouge was still analyze the crystal again that she thought an idea.

'If it we're similar to shadow chaos energy maybe we can used that to track mephiles whereabouts'

She then begin to contact tails. Then at that time tails and knuckles was looking around the neighborhood when he suddenly get a called from rouge.

''yes rouge is there anything come up?''

''no. Not yet, but I want to asked something can your device locate any trail of chaos energy?''

''I don't think so, why?''

''We can maybe track down this 'mephiles' since his almost got the exact same chaos energy shadow had but quite different in a way''

''I'll see what I can do'' with that tails hung up the call

''so what we're she saying?'' knuckles ask

''she said we might had a chance to find mephiles with my device if I tune it up a bit''

Then both tails and knuckles went to tails workshop in station square, that when tails start to upgrade his magnetic tracker for an hour then when he finished he then tried to test it.

''okay here goes nothing''

Tails then turning his device on and after a few minute before walking toward the entrance of the woods its start to make a beeping sound. Tails then called both sonic and silver who was nearby.

''I think I've found where he's been hiding'' tails claimed

''then what are we waiting for lets kick that demon butt!'' knuckles eager to start going into the forest same with sonic

Mephiles was walking in the long wide tunnel in the cave with Amy when he felt a life force approaching his hide-out and recognize the life force belong to.

'It looks like the troublemaker had finally showed up'

Then mephiles teleport back to one of his chamber in the cave and told Amy to stay there. And Amy who was not doubted him not asked but know that something bad was about to happened.

'Be careful' she thought

And with that mephiles teleported away and sealing the chamber entrance that would leading the 'insolent' towards her.


	13. Chapter 11

And after running deeply into the woods toward the device pin point, sonic and the other was finally arrive at the cave entrance that was closed by a huge crystal.

''it looks like we made it'' sonic said

''no doubt he'd be in there'' silver ready for anything that might happened

''shouldn't we waited for the whole cavalry to arrive?'' Tails ask

''I think we can manage with the four of us'' knuckles determine

Unknown to all of them they were being watch by mephiles in his chamber, then callout to iblis' spawn.

' _Why don't we welcome our_ _guest_ _shall we?'_ mephiles order them telepathy

Then the spawn was dissent into the ground to welcome their 'guest', and when knuckles was about to punch the crystal they were ambush by iblis spawn.

''what the heck is this!?'' Tails screamed

''well, well, well looks like you guys want to get butt kick too, huh?'' sonic said somewhat enjoying it

''isn't this iblis' spawn?'' silver mumble to himself

While the three was fighting knuckles then punching the crystal wall into pieces. After one punch to another the wall had finally cleared up from the cave entrance.

''Sonic! Silver! Go ahead of us! We'll distract them'' knuckles when he punch one of the lava monster

''but what about you two?'' silver defend using his psychokinetic to hold the lava monster still then throw it to the other monster

''we'd be fine and remember we need to save Amy'' tails said throwing some kind of ring bomb

Sonic spin dash at the lava worm then said ''he's right silver, and you know if we don't stop mephiles now he'd be going to destroy the world again''

Silver finally agreed and both him and sonic entered the cave. While running aimlessly into the darkness where it would lead them to. Mephiles still watching the duo while sitting on a small chunk of crystal that kind of resemble a throne and was a bit bored but patiently waiting for the 'guest' to come towards him. While still running through the hall of the cave silver was wondering something

'That creature that we fought just now was iblis' monster, if mephiles was back so that mean iblis as well?'

But silver tried to brush off the thoughts that maybe iblis is around. Then as the tunnel became smaller and smaller it was then they found themselves in a giant room, the crystal was everywhere leaving no trace of the cave walls and in front of them sitting on chunk of crystal was mephiles in his crystalize form. He sitting so casually that it seem he expected them to come.

''hm… I don't remember inviting you pest into my house'' mephiles said

''where's Amy!?'' sonic yelled

Mephiles give sonic a hatred glared then making a sinister smile if he had a mouth in his crystalize form ''I assured you she's fine and doesn't want anything to do with someone like you'' then shown both hedgehog a reflection of Amy trapped somewhere.

''you have no right to said that!'' silver enrage at what he saw and took his fighting stance

''I wasn't talking about you silver, but sonic who I was referring over here''

''what are you talking about?'' silver confused of what had mephiles meant

''thanks to you sonic for making her an easier prey to lure you here'' mephiles said ''oh… how hurting she was, a beauty of a flower that were scarred by the violent wind''

Of course it made sonic felt more guilty but hiding it and spin dashing toward mephiles ''Shut. Up!'' sonic scream

Mephiles was not hurt because of the shield that protected him ''did I guested right?'' mephiles said then throw the blue blur with a powerful unseen force that made the hedgehog flung to the walls.

''SONIC!?'' silver then run toward him ''you okay?''

''yeah, been through worse before, this is nothing'' then sonic stand up again ready to attack

Silver then levitate the giant crystal that was fallen from the wall when sonic was thrown by mephiles and sending them flying towards mephiles. Mephiles dodge them easily but he didn't focus on the blue blur that was one of the crystal then proceed to spin dash him, mephiles then thrown to the ground and sonic was about to attack again. Before mephiles were about to react silver manage to pin the demon down making him vulnerable then sonic spin dash him again. Unable to move mephiles then summon his demons familiar and beginning to annoyed the heroes, silver had to let go mephiles to defend sonic from the smaller demons. Mephiles then making a purple orb in his hand and throw them at silver and sonic, silver was manage to dodge the orb that had exploded but sonic was too late to dodge the orb and he was hit, it makes the battle quite difficult for the two of them to handle.

While sonic and silver were had a hard time fighting mephiles, back outside the entrance of the cave tails and knuckles was starting to wear out by the fight.

''I don't think we can hold on much longer'' tails said

''what the heck the other were doing to get them this late!'' knuckles now getting agitated by that fact

And when knuckles and tails was surrounded by the lava monster they thought they we're goner then they heard a gunshot from the woods that hit one of the lava monster out of the wood to reveal both shadow and omega at the scene and start assist the tired echidna and the twin tailed fox.

''what took you so long!?'' knuckles said

''I was looking for omega that's why'' shadow replied then chaos spear the monster making them immobile then omega shoot it down

As knuckles was still fighting he had a call from rouge ''what is it rouge?'' she inform knuckles that apparently sonic and silver had a hard time fighting mephiles ''what?! You've got to be kidding me'' ''alright, I'll try to tell him'' with that he turn of the communicator

''what is it that rouge tell you?'' tails ask then thrown another ring bomb at the monster

''she said that sonic and silver was had a hard time fighting mephiles and ask shadow to assist them'' then knocked the other monster down

''omega do you think you can manage them?'' shadow ask while kicking the lava bat

''affirmative, situation under control shadow assist the other'' omega answer, shadow nodded then teleported away leaving the three of them fighting the remaining monster

Sonic and silver we're starting to exhausted their energy trying to keep their distance from the smaller demons and dodging mephiles explosion orb. Mephiles start gathering his power and was ready to thrown the giant explosion orb at them.

Mephiles laughing manically ''MRAAAAAAAAHAHAHA HAHAH AHAHAHA,'' then said ''guess this is good bye''

''CHAOS SPEAR!''

Before he could throw it to the duo something zap him from across the room. ''urghh… who dare!'' mephiles growled

Then coming out of the hall to reveal it was shadow the hedgehog himself.

''you're late shadow'' sonic said then attacking the smaller demon again but shadow didn't answer sonic instead he stared at mephiles angrily

''so… you decided to showed up after all shadow'' mephiles said who was hovering in the air

''this time you're _gone_ for good!'' shadow said then launching himself toward mephiles

''not this time shadow the hedgehog!'' mephiles pushed shadow away with unseen force that flung shadow across the room hitting the crystal wall

Shadow then back up on his feet from the fallen crystal rubble 'he's more powerful than before' shadow thought

Mephiles then rush toward the black hedgehog but was interrupted by sonic.

''nah-ah, you fighting me remember''

''you pest! I'll crush you!''

Mephiles then engage in battle with the blue hedgehog and start throw a crystal toward sonic and sonic manage to dodge them. While that sonic was talking to shadow.

''Shadow y'know that we can beat this guy alone'' sonic said ''you fought him before any weakness?'' sonic making a gestured and shadow understand what its mean

''yes, since he's a being of darkness he only weak to light based attack'' shadow concluded sonic them gave a nodded. Then sonic attack mephiles with light speed attack and it seem that mephiles was finally damage.

''what?! How'd did you..?'' mephiles was surprised that sonic was able to hurt the demon

''I'm always full of surprises'' sonic smirk

The fight continues on, silver was manage to defend of the smaller demon from sonic with the help of shadow when the smaller demon were starting to rapidly decreases number shadow gone to help sonic. Shadow unleashed his chaos blast and his body glowing in red then surprised attack mephiles from blind spot. Now angered mephiles from letting his foolishness get the better of him unleashes iblis power and making the cave shaking violently where they we're standing.

''what's going on?'' silver ask

The crystal that was on the ceiling of the chamber was falling to the ground and one of the crystal was plunges to the ground created a hole under it. From that hole lava starting to spat out and beginning to flooded the chamber.

''damn, we need to leave!'' shadow said

''but we haven't found Amy yet'' silver claim

''rgh… we can't do anything, right now we need to leave''

As silver and shadow starting to leave they'd notice that sonic still engage battle with mephiles.

''sonic what are you doing we need to leave now!'' silver scream

''I'm not going to leave until he's been put into place and save Amy'' sonic said

''you're running out of time hedgehog while fire can't hurt me it _will_ kill you, what is it that driven you this far for someone'' mephiles said calmly despite the situation

''because she's my friend!''

Sonic launch himself and punch mephiles but to no effect then mephiles proceed to grab sonic neck.

''how could you said such a thing after you who she's trusted the most to revealed that you even don't trusted her at all. Lie is more hurting than reality itself''

Sonic who's gasping for air was struggle to talk back ''I- I want- to- to apolo- gies to- her- that's- that's why…''

''do you think apology is going to fix it in an instant, hmhm no it's not''

Silver then used his psychokinetic to get sonic away mephiles of course let his hand loose letting silver to drag sonic away from the flooded chamber. As they'd leave the chamber mephiles transform into his hedgehog form and teleport to the place he keep Amy saved from.

''what's going on the ground was shaking did something happened?'' Amy asked

''the cave was about to crumble into the ground we need to get out of here'' mephiles answer then mephiles and Amy teleport away back to his hide-out in soleanna

As the trio hedgehog escaping the underground hide-out silver is struggling to keep sonic still in his grasp.

''SILVER LET GO OF ME!'' sonic scream

''sonic do you want to get yourself killed! While this is a different timeline but we can't be sure if we can resurrected you again''

''I don't care! Take me back in there I need to finished him!''

While both silver and sonic at each other's throat, shadow was quite in the whole thing. Then finally start to talk

''silver can you move sonic closer to me?'' shadow ask

''uh… sure I guess?''

Silver then levitate sonic to shadow range, then shadow hit sonic neck causing him to lose consciousness.

''shadow, what the hell!'' silver shocked

''he was getting annoying'' shadow simply comment

Then after a while they finally made it out the cave. Knuckles and tails who was rested saw the trio hedgehog and rushing towards them.

''what happened? The ground was shaking when you three were in there'' knuckles ask

''lava pouring from the ground in short we're almost buried alive'' silver said

''what happen to sonic?!'' tails shock seeing the blue blur was unconsciousness in silver psychokinetic aura

''he was getting reckless and almost getting himself killed to stay in there so shadow knock him out cold''

''and Amy?'' the red echidna ask

''no sign of her'' shadow face was darken when he said those words

''damn it'' knuckles cursed and punch the tree

''we need you guys back to my workshop it looks like you guys get quite a beating and we need to patch sonic up from those burn injuries'' tails said

The team was quite the whole time when start going back to tails' workshop, defeated by the fact they failed to stop mephiles and rescue Amy.


	14. Chapter 12

Mephiles finally back to his hide-out in kingdom valley soleanna old castle with Amy, but Amy look worried at mephiles when she saw a blood leaking from his wrist.

''I think you should rest'' Amy softly spoken to him

''hm? What do you mean?'' mephiles don't realize that he was bleeding or the fact didn't care

''you're hurt'' Amy pointed to his wrist

''it's nothing'' mephiles brush it off

''don't say that'' Amy said and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket dress

She used her handkerchief to brush off the wounds on mephiles wrist. This made mephiles shy and felt somewhat awkward. Then the tense awkward silence fill the hall of the old castle and Amy break the silence.

''what happened?'' she ask

''there's someone looking for me and they maybe wanted me dead and I think they want to take you away too…'' mephiles answer

''why? Did you do something bad? And what do they want from me?''

''no, but… it's hard to explain… and about what they want from you I'm still not sure…but for your safety I want you to stay here'' mephiles somewhat lied

''Its fine if you don't want to talk about it now, but when you feel like to talk then I'm all ear'' Amy said with a smile

Then after Amy done cleaning mephiles wound she then head back to her assign room leaving mephiles alone in the hall. And Amy was back in her room was looking at the window to notice it was already sun down and the sky was almost dark, then realized that she hadn't eat anything yet and was about to head towards the kitchen when mephiles saw her across the hall he'd then walk up to her.

''where are you going?'' mephiles ask

''I was going to the kitchen to get something to eat''

'Crap! I forgot to feed her' mephiles thought

''there's nothing in the kitchen I forgot to buy ingredients at the town'' he said lied

''how about we go to town then?'' Amy said and mephiles agree to her and then teleport to soleanna castle town

''wait… are we in soleanna?'' Amy said

''yes that's correct I lived near the town''

''and its look like there was a festival over there'' Amy curios to see what is it and mephiles followed her

The two of them walking toward the bridge to see what it was, then mephiles realize what day this is that festival had occurred. Amy watching the ceremony with wide eye then ask mephiles.

''do you know what festival this is?'' Amy ask still looking at the ceremony

''I think it's the festival of the sun'' mephiles said a bit angered at the ceremony

Amy of course notice his attitude ''what's wrong?''

''I guess you could say that I hate this festival especially the ceremony''

''why? Did something bad happen to you in this particular day?''

''no, I just felt insulted by this is all'' mephiles said ''didn't we supposed to find a restaurant first? I thought you said you were hungry''

''oh! I forgot about it! c'mon'' Amy said taking mephiles hand and towards the restaurant near by the bridge

Mephiles order some food at the counter and Amy was still watching the ceremony through the window of the restaurant after a while mephiles come back with the food he'd order it's a spaghetti and vegetable soup then sit opposite of Amy.

''here's your soup, eat up'' mephiles gave Amy the vegetable soup

''thanks'' Amy reply and eat her soup ''ouch! It's still quite hot I'll wait for it to cool down a bit'' then get here attention back toward the window

''I take you like the ceremony?'' mephiles ask then start eating his spaghetti 'damn it, why every food had to be so delicious' he thought

''I can't help it. It just look so beautiful''

Then mephiles too looking at the window, he saw a boat was coming and on top of the boat was Princess Elise herself waiving at her citizen happily, then the boat stop at some platform in the middle of the water that was surrounding the town. Then what he saw was more outrages, he saw someone holding some kind of torch and giving it to Elise but that's not why he was infuriated with it was the flame it's self that angered him. It was quite then Elise spoken.

 _We give thanks for the blessed flames._

 _May we always continue to have peace._

 _Sun of soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal Light….._

Then she walk toward a flame lighter and set it on fire, when it's done fireworks starting to shoot the sky and everyone was cheering except for mephiles who was enrage at the sight of it. He's fork began to bent as he hold it. Amy then averted her sight back to her food and she saw mephiles who was looking angry at the window.

''you don't have to look at the ceremony if it made you feel insulted by it y'know'' Amy start to eat her vegetable soup that already warm enough for her to eat

''I just need to confirm something'' mephiles said then start eating again

''and what's that?''

Then it was quite that maybe lasted for an hour long but in reality only 3 minute had past and finally mephiles spoken.

''if their god want to punish them after a terrible thing they'd done to their own god''

''you mean they did something bad and you want them to be punish for their crime, right?''

''if you put it that way then yes''

''but god punishment? I think you went a bit extreme there mephiles''

Mephiles chuckle ''if you said so Amy''

After both of them done with their food, they were about to walking around town then the cashier cried out to mephiles that he'd wasn't paid the food yet.

''I'm sorry how much it cost anyway?'' mephiles ask

''200 rings sir'' the cashier told him

''here I hope it sufficient'' mephiles said then gave 200 rings to the cashier and take his leave

As both of them walking through town, they saw children was playing tag, the grown-ups talking to each other, and they saw a couple was one of the canopy boat confessing their love and start to kiss but mephiles and Amy quickly averted their sight and walk away. Amy then buy ingredients for food at a shop then mephiles walking with Amy quickly made their way to the soleanna forest and teleport them back into the old castle. Mephiles helping Amy carried the groceries and walk into the kitchen, it was dark if the crystals doesn't find its way into the room and it was bright in there like the lamp has electricity in them. Amy put the groceries in the cabinet and the large fridge that was still quite operational, after its done Amy then go back to her room get some rest after the tiring night while mephiles walking towards the throne room. He then made his way toward a small room that was in the throne room this room was in fact the exact place where the original Solaris flame of hope was put in, the room was dark but rather clean the crystal doesn't made it into that small room despite the throne room was almost littered with crystals. And in the end of the small room there was an unlit candle place there with a Solaris motif carved on the place holder, mephiles just stared at it, it's the only thing that made him calm other than Amy.

'Remember why you would do this…' mephiles thought

'It's because of THEM, it because of HIM…'

'THEY DID THIS TO YOU!?'

Mephiles repeats the thoughts over and over again so that he doesn't forget his goal.


End file.
